Somarinoa's Character List
This page contains a list of Somarinoa's original characters he has created over his lifetime. This list is very far from being complete. This will likely be the case for some time, as there are over a thousand characters to list here. Descriptions will be short and brief as full descriptions can be found on the character pages, as they are created. Descriptions will include species, gender and locations when decided upon. List will be in alphabetical order. (Symbols) : Diakatanian Human Taian, female, Diakatan. Knight and member of the Divine Errant. *#47: Sock Bunny, male, Earth. Serial killer bunny. A *Addelle: Diakatanian Human, female, Diakatan. *Adelaide DeVaggio of the White Circle: Diakatanian Human Hidden Councilor, female, Diakatan. Priestess. *Air Devil: Glite, male, Iska. Master Assassin & Right Hand of the Iskian Empire. *Alynn Slater: Terran, male, unspecified homeworld. Captain and platoon commander in the UFCL Space Marine Corps aboard the UNAS Righteous Course. *Amaljyn: Tlillisk, male, Tlis. Spy for the Iskian Empire against an unspecified but dangerous planet. *Arrhen Remato: Diakatanian Human Taian, female, Diakatan. Chevalière and member of the Divine Errant. *Atella Istemo: Diakatanian Human Taian, female, Diakatan. Chevalière and member of the Divine Errant. *Atiina Dawnbather: Diakatanian High Elf, female, Diakatan. Former priestess of light and member of the Five Heroes, current Diakatanian Goddess of Light under Sal'jaedon's Pantheon of Order. *Axel Kolanthe: Diakatanian Human Stormhander, male, Diakatan. Knight and bodyguard of the nation of Stormhand, and secret Werewolf. *Aximo Coimet: Diakatanian Human Taian, female, Diakatan. Knight and member of the Divine Errant. B *Baldur Steinbach: Human American/Sorrow Demon, male, Earth. Depressive brother of both Loki and Thor Steinbach, and member of the Dead Flies. *Belthazar: Centro, male, Diakatan. Former seer, who aided the Five Heroes only to be slain by Vuul'huukos' minions and ultimately leading to the extinction of the Centro. C *Ceno Mito: Diakatanian Human Taian, male, Diakatan. Alchemist and member of the Divine Errant. *Chief Pachacamac: Diakatanian Human Ia Tribesman, male, Diakatan. *Chief Palakalamoa: Diakatanian Human Ia Tribesman, male, Diakatan. *Chief Wanahanaloa: Diakatanian Human Ia Tribesman, male, Diakatan. *Chief Weepiyonwinnibom: Diakatanian Human Ia Tribesman, male, Diakatan. *Citrus: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Diimonhunter. *Cygnus: Centro, male, Diakatan. Former seer, who aided the Five Heroes only to be slain by Vuul'huukos' minions and ultimately leading to the extinction of the Centro. D *Danielle Modesta: Diakatanian Human, female, Diakatan. Sea Pirate. *Dregan: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Air pirate *Duke Waller: Diakatanian Human Taian, male, Diakatan. Knight Captain and member of the Divine Errant. *Duke Luvverin: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. E *Elaine von Cooper: Diakatanian Human Vampire, female, Diakatan. *Entargg: Cyclops, male, Diakatan. F G *Gelios Litica: Diakatanian Human Taian, male, Diakatan. Former lawyer, knight and member of the Divine Errant. *Gonad the Barbarian: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Barbarian. H *Hadess: Centro, male, Diakatan. Member of the Five Heroes. Chosen by Sal'jaedon to replace dead god of death and darkness killed off by Vuul'huukos' minions. Only remaining Centro in existance, albeit undead. *Hossa Varada: Diakatanian Human Taian, male, Diakatan. Knight and member of the Divine Errant. *Hypsif Teuto: Diakatanian Human Taian, male, Diakatan. Knight and member of the Divine Errant. I *Inuro Akaru: Diakatanian Human Taian, male, Diakatan. Knight and member of the Divine Errant. J K *Ker Skittel: Diakatanian Human, female, Diakatan. Priestess. L *Louhen Rehale: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Corrupt businessman. M *Mahahoppaloppakettle: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Member of the Five Heroes. Chosen to replace god of luck of mirth killed off by Vuul'huukos' minions. *Captain Manuel Estavan: Diakatanian Human Mainlander, male, Diakatan. *Mayhemiel: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. *Mayor Klump: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Government official for North Golem. *Mayor Zinger: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Government official for South Golem. *Melchoir: Centro, male, Diakatan. Former seer, who aided the Five Heroes only to be slain by Vuul'huukos' minions and ultimately leading to the extinction of the Centro. *Moraan: Loranche, male, Diakatan. Thug and lackey. N O *Ommyenka: Diakatanian Human, female, Diakatan. Necromancer. P Q *Qweweqwrewr the Barbarian: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Barbarian. R *Reidel: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Air pirate. *Royce: Centro, male, Diakatan. Former seer, who aided the Five Heroes only to be slain by Vuul'huukos' minions and ultimately leading to the extinction of the Centro. S *Sakuya Angelmech: Angelmech, female-programming, Diakatan. *Sylvio Soler: Carbadian, male, Diakatan. Bandito and lackey of Louhen Rehale. T *Tackle: Unknown, male, Unknown. *Tadfish: Ghazra, male, Unknown. Crux Space Pirate and partner of Cruzpuppy. *Tanma Angelmech: Angelmech, male-programming, Diakatan. *Tarsal Segment: Unknown, male, Earth. Remnant of evil, beetle-like "King of Insects". *Tashun: Commati, male, Unknown. Co-leader of the Zolacian Liberation Front. *Termite: Unknown, male, Unknown. Bounty Hunter *Terooma: Human, male, Earth. Ninja brawler. *Terror Tic: Unknown, male, Unknown. *Terror Toad: Unknown, male, Unknown. *The Animal: Human/Animal Hybrid, male, Earth. Superhero with several animal trait powers. *The Bomb: Robot, male-programming, Earth. Supervillain. *The Conductor: Unknown, male, Unknown. *The Crab: Unknown, male, Unknown. *The Fish: Human, male, Earth. Fish-themed professional wrestler. *The Golden Seer: Aurix, male, Omess. Omess' local oracle. *The Phantom (Somarinoa): Unknown, male, Unknown. *The Raccoon: Human-Raccoon Mutate, male, Earth. Former Mutate turned antihero. *Thor Steinbach: Unknown, male, Earth. *Thor Steinbach: Human, male, Earth. Street fighter. *Thor Steinbach: Human, male, Earth. Former newspaper carrier, current Z-Day survivor *Thor Steinbach: Human, male, Earth. Apprehensive member of the Z-Squad. *Thoramocka: Parakeet, male, Earth. *Titanic Hart: Human, male, Earth. Professional wrestler for the Wrestlevania circuit. *Tobe: Unknown, male, Unknown. *Torch: Human, male, Earth. Professional wrestler for the Wrestlevania circuit. *Toxic Slug: Unknown, male, Unknown. *Traun: Stralk, male, Unknown. High-ranking member of the Scourge Space Pirates. *Treyeceratops: Ailodon, male, Unknown. *Tricentopede: Unknown, male, Unknown. *Trul: Diakatanian Land Orc, male, Diakatan. Slave-guard for the great lich, Vordathco Mordecai. *Tulo: Human, male, Earth. Professional wrestler for the Wrestlevania circuit. *TUMS: Robot, male-programming, Unknown. *Turret Tiger: Unknown, male, Unknown. *Turtle Topper: Unknown, male, Unknown. U V *Vhalvaxx Mordeth: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Lich. *Vordathco Mordecai: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Lich. W *Wreip: Loranche, male, Diakatan. Thug and lackey. X Y Z *Captain Zekiel Durast: Diakatanian Human, male, Diakatan. Captain of the Surfhunter. Category:Somarinoa Category:Character Category:Character List